La Leyenda del caballero de las tinieblas (Re-subido)
by Draconeg
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo la guerra de los titanes estallo, pero ellos estan de vuelta otra vez, y con el proposito de alzarse otra vez con otra guerra belica pero esta tendra un final muy diferente a la primera Contiene personajes inventados
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos siento la ausencia de mi parte, pero como veréis este no es la segunda parte (no me matéis aun), sino es... como decirlo la versión pulida de la original: el remake.

Habrá cambios? Si

Tendrá el mismo prota? También

Dicho esto aquí les dejo con el primer capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado

CAPITULO 1

La Tierra, el mundo que conocemos esconde grandes secretos : desde religiones antiguas, hasta las batallas jamás contadas, pero quien sabe los detalles de estas? Nunca se sabrá, pero hay algo que siempre permanece intacto en ese lugar...

El recuerdo.

El recuerdo de las traiciones sufridas o de las muertes lamentadas. Ese recuerdo de impotencia e ira que siente un guerrero al ver morir a su único familiar...que hoy en día perdura.

HACE 4000

Los titanes se alzaban contra los dioses, una batalla encarnizada por los reinos: la Tierra y el Olimpo que siempre estaba tan lejos y a la vez tan cerca de los titanes. Pero en esa guerra hubo una batalla entre las filas de los titanes.

Dos titanes, dos hermanos de sangre que luchan por no ser marcados por traidores... .

-Rendíos si no queréis morir, el señor Cronos os perdonara si lo adoráis como tal...

Pero no se iban a rendir sin luchar y pagarían el precio más alto: el precio de la vida

ERA ACTUAL : 4 MESES DESPUES DE LA GUERRA DE HADES

MANSION KIDO

-¡Uno, dos... y tres, piedra, papel, tijera!

-¡Eso no vale! Siempre ganas tu Hyoga

-Gano siempre porque eres muy predecible Burro

-Pues mira quien lo dice Ganso

-Hey, parad ya

EN EL JARDIN

Cinco sombras se veían desde el exterior a través del cristal, una sombra pequeña revoltosa no paraba de saltar y hacer aspavientos a las otras cuatro sombras que aparentemente eran mayores.

-Y estos son los caballeros de hoy en día...Tiene que ser una broma

-Pues ninguna gracia le va hacer a Cronos saber que has vuelto amigo

-Que quieres Hyperion?

-Solo visitar a un viejo amigo, porque da igual lo que pase Eliseo el dolor de perder a un hermano nunca cura, verdad?

-No te equivocas. Pero deberías marcharte Cronos no puede saber que hablaste conmigo, los demás acabaran enterándose.

-Los demás ya lo saben y están contigo, todos lo vimos aquel día, tú hiciste lo imposible por evitarlo pero no fue culpa tuya fue Cronos y lo sabes, pero tampoco puedes negar el hecho de que no se comporta como antes...es mas bélico y en cierta forma no es el no reconozco al Cronos de antes y no entiendo como empezó la guerra...

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo amigo pero presiento que esto acaba de empezar...

Fin Capitulo

Antes de abandonar el capi por favor si sois nuevo o no conocéis la historia original les aconsejo pasar por la historia "La Leyenda de caballero de las tinieblas" esta historia será la versión final de la primera así que dicho esto

Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

Dejen por favor comentarios, ayudan a aumentar la moral del escritor y también a mejorar como ello.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos de nuevo aquí estoy. Bueno aquí os traigo otra entrega de la historia, no voy a entrar mucho ahora a hablar porque ya me veo yo dando a escribir de mi vida y no de la historia, se acabo os dejo con el capitulo que si no doy más cuerda...que yo que se.

Pero antes perdón por no publicar estos anteriores meses ya que estaba de vacaciones y entre deberes (que los condenados mandan para aburrir), tenía que trabajar, y viajes ahora que empiezan otra vez las clases intentare ponerme las pilas

CAPITULO 2

-Japeto!

-Si señor -dice el titán arrodillándose

-Donde esta Hyperion le ordene que viniera

-Dijo que iba a comprobar los templos de Prometeo y Eliseo, para ver si han renacido

-Está bien, id a buscarlo y decidle que tengo que hablar con el

-Si señor reuniré , a Ceo y a Crio

CERCANIAS DE LOS BOSQUES KIDO

-Hyperion!

-Japeto, Crio, Ceo que hacéis aquí?

-Cronos nos ordeno mandar a buscarte, le hemos dicho que aun estas comprobando los templos de Eliseo y Prometeo -dice Japeto ignorando que Eliseo estaba detrás de Hyperion ya que con las prisas no lo había visto- Ah, lo siento Eliseo no te había visto...

-No pasa nada -dijo secamente

-Hyperion deberías volver o va empezar a sospechar -dice Ceo

-Un momento -interrumpió Eliseo- Las bestias están bien?

-Sobre eso...creo que vamos a tener problemas -dice Crio

-Que tipo de problemas? - dice Eliseo levantado una ceja y cruzándose de brazos

-Cronos las encerró en las mazmorras del subterráneo del templo principal, allí es imposible llegar sin que el se de cuenta y mucho mas difícil será liberarlas -dice Japeto

-Pero están todas encarceladas?

-Que sepamos están encerradas el dragón, el grifo, el hipocampo, mas la manticora, el dios lobo, hidra y pocas mas -dice Hyperion

-Bueno quizá haya una que seguro que no...Cerbero esta...

-No -dice Crio

-Pues ese será nuestro siguiente objetivo, quien se viene de paseo al Infierno?

-No cuentes conmigo Eli -dice Ceo, Crio se limita a negar con la cabeza y Japeto lo dice todo con la mirada

-Bueno señoritas iré yo con Eli así que avisadme si necesitáis ayuda cada vez que os rompáis una uña -dice Hyperion para animar el ambiente

Las tres damas, ejem digo los tres titanes alzaron una ceja al mismo tiempo provocando una carcajada a Eliseo

-Nunca entenderán que les dejáis todo a huevo, bueno nos vamos a pasar calor

-A mi no me importa -dice el pelirrojo

-Por que será...-dijeron Crio, Ceo y Japeto al mismo tiempo

MIENTRAS EN LA MANSION KIDO

-Se acabo me e vuelto loco -dice Seiya al ver cinco sombras desaparecer- Bueno soy ya bienvenido al tren de la locura (Eso, Bienvenido porque ya eres uno más, no queridos lectores?)

EN LO QUE SE PUEDE LLAMAR HOY EN DIA INFIERNO

-Está peor de lo que recordaba, no sabía que Hades hacia fiestas tan locas-dice Hyperion

-Esto me huele a destrozo de caballeros de Atena

-No me fastidies

FLASHBACK

EN EL TARTARO

Todo retumbaba y se tambaleaba .

-Ya estamos otra vez...Viaje de Ases señorita -dice Eliseo

-Venga ya!-gritan Oceano, Hyperion y Japeto al mismo tiempo

-No aprendéis que no podréis ganarle al Póker- dice Crio, mientras Ceo mueve ficha en el ajedrez

-Vamos otro juego mas fácil...Que tal adivinad cuando Hades va a ganar una guerra santa porque a este paso nos quedamos sin Tártaro -dice Hyperion al ver como crujia todo y ya de paso sacando unas carcajadas a sus compañeros

FIN DE FLASHBACK

-Que tiempos...-dice Hyperion

-Hey Llamita despierta que hay trabajo que hacer

-Vale ya voy.

\- Por cierto espero que te guste nadar

-Por que lo dices?

-El rio Aqueronte, no hay nada como un baño de agua fria por la mañana

FIN DE CAPITULO

Lo se estaba inactivo pero ahora intentare publicar cada fin de semana, espero que no me matéis

Y por cierto una review siempre ayuda a seguir :)


End file.
